Ez már nem a biológia szakkör!
by Anna Fay
Summary: Saját - mindennemű para-képességet nélkülöző - karakter becsempészése a történetbe. Megfelelő fogadtatás esetén folytatása elépzelhető. Inkább film, mint képregény-hű.


_Istenem, ha Maggie most látna!_

Tizennégy évesek voltunk, legjobb barátnők. Együtt jártunk biológia szakkörre. Csodálatos nap volt, odakint a cseresznyevirágok szirmait tépkedte és vitte táncba a tavaszi szél. Odabent, a tanteremben pedig végre megengedték, hogy felnyissunk egy-egy békát. Párokban dolgoztunk. Úgy volt, hogy először én segítek Maggie-nek az övével, aztán cserélünk, és szétkapjuk az enyémet. Miután Maggie felnyitotta az övét, kiderült, hogy valami nem stimmel. A béka belül teljesen meg volt fordítva, amije a bal oldalon kellett volna, hogy legyen, az a jobbon volt, és vice versa. Mr. Starnbridge azonnal leállította az órát, mindenkit Maggie és az én asztalom köré gyűjtött, és hosszasan ecsetelte, hogy hány millióból egyszer fordul elő ilyen különleges természeti tünemény. Én meg csak álltam ott, és könnyes szemmel figyeltem, ahogy Maggie és Mr. Starnbridge egyenként mérlegre teszik a különleges jószág szerveit. Még egy fényképezőgép is előkerült! Én pedig hozzá se nyúlhattam az én békámhoz. Onnantól kezdve Maggie nem csak szebb, okosabb és tehetségesebb volt nálam, de még az inverz béka is neki jutott. Így, utólag belegondolva, ha nem szerettem volna annyira, ott helyben meggyűlölöm egy életre.

De szerettem, így nem csak a középiskolába, de még az egyetemre is legjobb, örök barátnőkként vonultunk be. És hogy ez örökké így maradhasson, onnantól kezdve még az üdítőimet is mindig előbb nyitottam ki, mint Maggie. Egyszer találtam is benne egy fél halott egeret. Sikítottunk, fujjoltunk, aztán visszaküldtük a gyárnak, és a fájdalomdíjból megvettük a bérelt lakásunkba a függönyt, amire annakelőtte két évig ácsingóztunk.

_El ne felejtsem felhívni, hogy két hét múlva megyek haza, és anya rá is számít a vacsoránál…_

_És el ne felejtsem átnézni a kocsit!_

A legutóbb, amikor otthon jártam, az unokaöcséim addig könyörögtek, amíg be nem pakoltam őket, meg a kutyát, és le nem mentünk a tengerpartra ebéd előtt. Gondolom, amíg én egy tizedmásodpercig másfelé figyeltem, kitúrtak a hátsó ülés alól egy fél csomag óvszert, egy borvörös, csipkés tangát, meg két pezsgősüveget. Szóvá persze nem tették, inkább hazaérve prezentálták az egész családnak. A sógornőmön látszott, hogy másodpercek választják el attól, hogy leszedje a fejemet, amiért megrontottam az ő angyalkáit. Pedig azt még nem is tudta, hogy a fiúk mezítláb (értsd: cipő, zokni és _sugárvédelmi acélbetétes bakancs nélkül_) szaladgáltak a homokban. A bátyám ellenben örült, hogy élvezem az életet, és nem lettem olyan penészvirág, mint amilyennek indultam. Nem ábrándítottam ki azzal, hogy elmondom, a kocsi céges, nálam csak a hétvégére van, és hogy nem is akarom tudni, hogy ugrálja bele magát Ula Welkovitz egy ilyen semmi kis darabba a nagy randi előtt.

Nem. A Céget otthon nem említjük. Ha mégis a munkámról kell beszélni, előhúzom a legtudományosabb szókincsemet, és hosszan ecsetelem, micsoda piacvezető nagyhatalom vagyunk az elhunyt házikedvencek klónozásában. Ha valakit a mitokondriális DNS harmadszori említése után még mindig érdekel a dolog, elnézését kérem, kimegyek a mosdóba, és mire negyed óra múlva visszatérek, jaj, elfelejtettem, hogy miről is beszéltünk. A Cég, az Igazi, a Csupa Nagybetűs, az Titok. Nem hiszem, hogy meg kéne ölnöm, ha valakinek beszélni találnék róla, de az egészen biztos, hogy jobban járnék, ha utána leugranék a hídról.

Az utolsó egyetemi évemben megláttam egy hirdetést a kávézó falára ragasztva; valami tudományos-fantasztikus társaság pályázati felhívása volt, sárga papíron lila betűkkel. Nagyesszé terjedelemben kérték az általam választott mitológiai lény anatómiai jellemzését, különös tekintettel a felépítéséből adódó esetleges rendellenességeire és gyengeségeire. Akkoriban minden második éjjel ügyeltem egy állatorvosi klinikán, időm tehát volt, mint a tenger. Éjjel kettőkor nincs olyan ember, aki kocsiba vágja magát, még ha a tengerimalac bezöldült se. Átmentem hát a „rendes" orvosi könyvtárába, elhoztam néhány könyvet, és megalkottam „A Sellők Nagy Fiziológiai és Evolúciós Elméletét". Nyomtattam, postáztam, majd vártam, hogy küldik-e a legalább harmadik helyezésért járó, még mindig elég magas összeget. Fél évig semmit nem hallottam róluk. Aztán egy nappal a diplomám kézhezvétele után megkeresett egy őszes, kockás-öltönyös úr és munkát ajánlott. Azt mondta, olvasta az írásomat, és örülne, ha a szakértelmemmel és a kreativitásommal a segítségére lennék. Majdnem ráköptem a kávét, amire meghívott. Nem sürgetett, nálam hagyta a névjegykártyáját, és egy rövid tájékoztatót arról, hogy a cége alternatív evolúciós elméleteket kutat. Mellesleg az apróbetűsben az esetleges fizetésem is fel volt tűntetve. Maggie azt mondta, hülye vagyok, ha nem fogadom el. Hát elfogadtam.

Egy hét múlva elutaztam, hogy aláírjam a szerződésemet. Már akkor gyanakodnom kellett volna, amikor a titkárnő letette mellém nem csak a kétujjnyi vastag dossziét, de a pohár vizet és a két szem cukrot is. Amíg olvastam, diszkréten, a hosszú asztal túlvégéről három ember is figyelt. Bruttenholm professzor, aki megkeresett, és akinek a ruhatára ezek szerint csak és kizárólag kockás öltönyökből állt, illetve két másik férfi, élére vasalva. Meg se szólaltak, amíg átrágtam magam a rengeteg feltételen, szabályon, kikötésen és az egyik szem cukron. Amikor végeztem, a professzor odajött hozzám, megkérdezte, minden világos-e. Az volt. Aláírtam, kezet fogtunk, megbeszéltük, hogy három hét múlva várnak.

- Dr. Gail? – sercen fel szinte érthetetlenül a lassan az ujjaim közé fagyó rádió. Az idekintről sikkes márványpalota tehát belülről szín tiszta vasbetonból van. Nesze neked neoklasszicista építészeti remekmű, városunk büszkesége, ésatöbbi, ésatöbbi.

- Igen – Még mindig nem bírom magam rávenni, hogy kommandós szakkifejezésekkel éljek.

- Jöhetnek.

_Ez gyors volt_ – vágom zsebre a készüléket elégedetten. A körülöttem várakozó három férfi kézbe veszi a szükséges felszerelést, és indulunk is. Őszintén remélem, hogy odabent melegebb lesz.

Komoly titkosszolgálathoz képest itt mindenkinek van legalább három beceneve. Engem a rendes, fegyverrel és élére vasalt öltönnyel bíró ügynökök takarítónőnek hívnak egymás közt. A professzor Juliának szólít. A többiek doktornőznek. Egy ideje már hallgatok is mindháromra. Határozott iramban fejlődök.

Az első három napomat szájtáti lézengéssel töltöttem. A professzor megmutatta a leendő birodalmamat – az épp csak egyszemélyes szobát és a tágas, gyönyörű neonfényes labort -, majd adott mellém egy kísérőt, és utamra engedett, hogy bebarangolhassam a létesítmény számomra elérhető részét. Egészen fejbe vágott a kincsek és hozzá nem értő szemnek értéktelen relikviák garmadája. Meg persze aki körül az univerzum ezen szeglete forgott.

Mielőtt kinyitotta volna nekem a vállamnál szélesebb acél ajtót, az engem kísérgető ügynök a kezembe nyomott egy szelet csokoládét, és figyelmeztetett, hogy ne bámuljak. Értetlenül meredtem vissza rá. Aztán nyílt az ajtó, és rájöttem, hogy értette. A sárga szemeit épp csak rám vető _lény_ nagy volt és piros. Nagy és piros. Hatalmas nagy. És piros. Első ránézésre sokkal több volt benne a „hell", mint a „boy". Működőképes hangszálak és épkézláb gondolatok híján eleresztettem egy bátortalan mosolyt, és felé nyújtottam a csokoládét. Etettem én már oroszlánt is, nem probléma. Rám nézett, a mellettem álló ügynökre, még egyszer rám, majd elvette az édességet, biccentett felém, és visszatért a háromtucat macskájához, amit első pillantásra a szobában számoltam. A hét végére már szólt is hozzám. Büszke is voltam magamra!

- Le a lépcsőn, aztán élesen balra – igazít útba a helyszínt biztosító egyik őr.

- Mikor jön vissza az áram? – kérdezem életre kattintva a zseblámpámat.

- Még legalább egy óra – Kár. Olyan lassan nem sétálhatok. Kislányként megőrültem volna azért, hogy éjjel egykor, sötétben fedezhessem fel a természettudományi múzeumot, de amióta csak és kizárólag sötétben és leamortizálva látom a kiállításokat, a két kezemet összeteszem a hideg neonfényért. Öregszem. Maholnap ráncfelvarrásra költöm a fele fizetésemet.

- Dr. Gail? – szólal meg ismét a rádió, így, hogy az épületben vagyok, egy cseppet tisztábban.

- Már a lépcső tetején vagyunk – válaszolok.

- Tudom. Ha leértek, jobbra kerüljenek. Balról nem jutnak át. Mire ideérnek, beállítjuk a lámpákat is.

- Köszönöm – pislantok kettőt. Már csak ennyire lep meg, ha Abraham a fejemben turkál. Nem. Nem turkál. Csak lát. Belelát. Ha akar, ha nem. És ez nem baj. Nem. Tényleg nem. Francba… Még mindig javítgatom a saját gondolataimat.

„Elhiheti, Dr. Gail, nekem az lenne a furcsa, ha önnek ez nem lenne furcsa." – mondaná most. Köszönöm szépen. Ez igazán megnyugtató. Bár az agyam már eljutott oda, hogy felfogjam, ostobaság, hogy az zavarjon, hogy zavar, hogy őt nem zavarja, hogy engem zavar. Igen. A nehezén pedig már úgyis túlestünk.

Két perc telt el aközött, hogy bemutattak neki, és hogy megtudtam volna, hogy olvas a gondolataimban. Két percig hallgathatta tehát, ahogy izgatott fejhangon kérdezgetem magamtól, hogy akkor ezek szerint összefüggés van az irományom tárgya és az ittlétem között, illetve hogy te jó ég, vajon igazam volt-e, helyes-e az elméletem, és kérlek, kérlek, _kérlek_, Istenem, add, hogy ezt kideríthessem, mielőtt belepusztulok a lelkesedésbe. Természetesen utána az imáim a padló azonnali megnyílása és az én azonnali elsüllyedésem felé irányultak. Végül a felsőbb hatalmas sokkal kreatívabb, és még annál is kíméletesebb módját választották a helyzet megoldásának.

Valaki valamit nagyon eltolt, mert a szokásos három-négy óra helyett félnaposra sikeredett az akció, és olyan sokan sérültek meg, hogy nekem is be kellett állnom kisebb sebeket fertőtleníteni meg összeöltögetni. Nagyon örültem, hogy még nem volt meg az engedélyem rá, hogy a helyszínre is kimehessek. Amikor már nem kellett senkinek csak jód vagy csak cérna, úgy váltam hasznos tagjává a társadalomnak, hogy végigjártam a kórházi részleget, és összeszedtem a sterilizálásra váró műszereket. Az egyik függöny mögött a fémeszközökön és az eldobált gumikesztyűkön túl hevert egy dosszié is. Hatalmas, vastag filccel írt nyomtatott nagybetűkkel Abraham nevével a borítóján. Ferdén beletett, kilógó sarkú röntgen-felvétellel. Ó, a kísértés… Egy lelket sem hallottam közeledni, de úgy döntöttem, biztosra megyek. Lassan, körültekintően összeszedegettem a műszereket, kidobtam a szemetet, megigazgattam a tálcán sorakozó gyógyszeres-üvegeket, és elszámoltam magamban tízig. Majd mivel a sors ezalatt az idő alatt senkit nem küldött a nyakamra, és ezzel a napnál is világosabban tudtomra adta, hogy támogatja az ártatlan, gyermeki kíváncsiságom és tudományos érdeklődésem kielégítését, mintegy véletlenül felpöccintettem a dosszié tetejét. Így, hogy nem mertem felemelni, és nem tarthattam a fény felé, alig láttam valamit a felvételből. De az alig valami is bőven elég volt hozzá, hogy tudjam, igazam volt, az elméletem helyes, és hogy zseni vagyok. Zse-ni! Remegő kézzel, tiszteletteljesen visszacsuktam a dossziét, és rátettem a gyógyszeres-tálcát. Az én szándékaim tiszták, nemesek és ártatlanok voltak, de nem tudhattam, ki milyen aljas céllal leselkedne még ezekben a bizalmas iratokban.

A kíváncsiságom kielégíttetett. Az elmém felszabadult. A lelkem megnyugodott. És csak egy egészen kicsit kellett szégyellnem magam a módszereim miatt. Fanfár és hálaének!

Mire megkerüljük a körfolyosón a baloldali leágazást eltorlaszoló törmeléket, már izgatott vagyok. A démon állítólag egyenesen Egyiptomból származik; a teste nagymacska, oroszlán jellegű, a feje pedig krokodil. Szóval nagy és minden bizonnyal gyönyörű. Az én szememnek. Szerencsére nem nekem kell azon aggódnom, hogy a Nílus vidékének legveszedelmesebb állatai születtek egy testbe, és hogy a lény szent küldetése kitépni és felfalni a bűnösök szívét. Az Hellboy feladata. Meg kell ölni, meg kell állítani, de minden alkalommal drukkolok, hogy ne lője szét teljesen, és legalább láthassam.

Imáim meghallgattattak! Az összesek. A teremben már egyáltalán nincs hideg, körbe állványokon reflektorok állnak, és az állat is egyben van. Tényleg csodaszép. A sérült oldalán fekszik, így bár a lassan szivárgó vér beszennyezi a bundáját, tökéletesen látom, milyen lehetett, amikor még élt és mozgott. Iszonyatos ereje lehetett mind a mellső, mind a hátsó lábainak, a holtában is csillogó fogairól pedig innen is látni, hogy borotvaélesek. Ilyet ember nem alkothat.

Egy perc, tényleg csak egy perc kell még, hogy elővegyem a professzionális énemet és a fényképezőgépemet és nekilássak a feladatomnak. Annyira szép! A szeme még épp csak megüvegesedett. Szinte még él.

- Na, dologra! – csapom össze cégül a tenyeremet nagy nehezen felülemelkedve a kábult csodálaton.

Eleinte hat hónapon keresztül minden áldott nap lőgyakorlatra kellett járnom. Azóta is hetente kétszer. Az adrenalin pedig köztudottan csodaszer. Ha gondolkodnék, meglepne, hogy szinte még fel sem emelte a fejét, már felém kap az állkapcsával, és hogy milyen reflex-szerűen nyúlok a pisztolyom után.

Én hat lövést adok le, valaki más még kettőt. Pedig _éreztem_, hogy az első lövésem megölte.

Nem merek felpillantani a tetemről, de a néma csendből és természetellenes mozdulatlanságból tudom, hogy mindenki engem bámul.

_Jól látjátok, fiúk. Nekem, gyönge nőnek kellett megölnöm. _

_Bizony. A két kis kezemmel. _

_Igen. Engem is felháborít._

- Valaki hozzon egy fejszét, és vágja le a fejét. _Most_ – vetek véget a döbbent csendnek. Vérzik a szívem érte, de nincs mit tenni.

Megtörik a varázs, lassan mindenki magához tér, néhányan megkönnyebbült zavarukban felnevetnek. Valaki mellém óvakodik, és elveszi tőlem a pisztolyt. Üres a tár, de azért csak finoman, semmi hirtelen mozdulat, ki tudja, mire vagyok még képes. Így, hogy már nincs mibe kapaszkodnom, azonnal remegni kezd kezem-lábam. Nem fogok összeesni, de azért le kéne ülnöm.

Ez már nem a biológia-szakkör!


End file.
